1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage and retrieval and more particularly to the storage management of data across multiple time zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods require a user to know ahead of time where exactly data is stored in order to retrieve it. The user needs to be aware of the operating system and server platform type from which the data was originated. In addition, the user needs to know the media type (magnetic disk, optical, tape, or other media) the data is stored on. Moreover, the user needs to know of the exact media on which the data is stored in addition to when and where it was stored. Systems that have been developed to address the problems of this nature have encountered challenges when storage management occurs across multiple time zones.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
Various aspects of the present invention may be realized through a storage management system that includes a processor that is configured to maneuver digital files among a plurality of storage devices according to commands that are received from software programs that operate on the processor. The software programs may include a file browser operating on the processor. The file browser is configured to display selected ones of the digital files that are maneuvered among the plurality of storage devices and to enable selection of specific digital files in the storage management system when requested by a user. The storage management system also includes a retrieval control operating on the processor that receives commands from the file browser and provides the file browser with information regarding the digital files selected by the user. The information is gathered during the time that the digital files are maneuvered among the plurality of storage devices by the processor. Also included is an index in the retrieval control that stores the gathered information regarding each of the digital files for quick access when requested by the file browser. The index information is configured to account for digital files from storage devices that are located in different time zones.
The file browser of the storage management system may include a tool bar that allows access to particular characteristics of a digital file that has been stored in at least one of the plurality of storage devices. The particular characteristics may include digital file creation date, digital file backup dates, and digital file access dates. Among other things, the file browser may have a view menu that offers a user an option to select a date in which to begin displaying a history of a selected digital file(s).
Other aspects of the present invention may be realized through a data retrieval system that includes a computer system having a processor that supports operation of at least one software application that is used for retrieving data in the computer system. The data retrieval system also includes a plurality of storage media that are located in at least two time zones and that communicatively coupled to the processor. The plurality of storage media have data stored in at least one of the plurality of storage media. The software application has a retrieval module for retrieving data from the plurality of storage media. The retrieval module accounts for differences in the at least two time zones in which the plurality of storage media are located. Finally, a storage and backup map is included that indicates to the retrieval module a particular location of the data that is to be retrieved by the retrieval module.
In some embodiments, the software application of the data retrieval system includes a tool bar that allows access to particular characteristics of a file that has been stored in at least one of the plurality of storage media. The particular characteristics may be file creation date, file backup dates, and file access dates. The software application may also include a view menu that offers a user an option to select a date in which to begin displaying a history of a selected file(s).
Still other aspects of the present invention may be realized through a storage management system that includes a processor that is configured to store and maneuver digital files among a plurality of storage devices according to commands that are received from software programs that operate on the processor. A software program operating on the processor is configured to store selected ones of the digital files that are to be maneuvered among the plurality of storage devices in the storage management system. The storage occurs when requested by a user. A storage control operates on the processor and receives commands from the software program. The software program acquires information regarding the storage location of each digital file. The information is gathered during the time that the digital files are maneuvered among the plurality of storage devices by the processor. An index is associated with the storage control and stores the gathered information regarding each of the digital files for quick access when requested by the storage control. The index information is configured to account for digital files from storage devices that are located in different time zones.
The plurality of storage devices of the storage management system may include a plurality of storage media that are selected from the group consisting of magnetic tape media, magnetic disk media, and optical medial. The storage control of the storage management system often includes a manager module that interacts with a media module to compile the index to track the location of stored digital files. The storage control may also be configured to migrate selected digital files among the plurality of storage devices according to the particular storage policy. The particular storage policy is selected from the group consisting of storage sequences, storage logic, initial storage sequence selection criteria, storage sequence reselection criteria, and storage sequence adaptation criteria. The initial storage sequence selection criteria may be selected from the group consisting of user directed override, user profile, application, file type, user network location, and available storage space. The storage sequence reselection criteria may be selected from the group consisting of specific file usage history, file type usage history, user profile, user network relocation, available storage space, and added storage media. The storage sequence adaptation criteria may be selected from the group consisting of specific file usage history, user profile, user network relocation, available storage space, and added storage media.
Of course, other embodiments will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon viewing the present disclosure.